


Our time will come!

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Confessions, F/M, M/M, M/M Sex, Secret Crush, Spying, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wouldn’t call his crush on Jon ‘severe’. It was just something that was there, that had always been there. In a way he reveled in it, he thrived at it, flirting outrageously with the man at any given moment. It brought even more fire to his performance, it made for some really loud fans and some really interesting stories that he found online.</p><p>And then, he saw something that turned everything upside down! Something that he wasn’t supposed to see! Something that made everything different and his crush so much more severe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joe wouldn’t call his crush on Jon ‘severe’. It was just something that was there, that had always been there. In a way he reveled in it, he thrived at it, flirting outrageously with the man at any given moment. It brought even more fire to his performance, it made for some really loud fans and some really interesting stories that he found online.

It had started back in the early 90’s. Joe would find himself stealing glances at the other guys, his eyes would wander… on one of them in particular… from his face to his crotch and Joe would feel something that made his face burn with embarrassment. Not that he would have told anyone about it, he did value his life, not to mention his place in the band, so he, wisely, kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he had used those feelings, had used that crush on his older friend, allowed it to pour out when he was singing, when he was writing.  
After they all broke up, he spent years trying to find himself, doing things that he was in no way proud of. But in the end, they needed to be done, for him to emerge on the other side, a new and improved man, a better man. 

A man with a plan!

When they got back together, he had everything under control, and he jumped at the opportunity to have fun with his bro’s again. And then, it didn’t take long before he found himself stealing glances again, undressing Jon with his eyes… Once again, he used it to his advantage and everything worked out brilliantly. It was nothing ‘severe’, it was just a harmless crush. No one was ever gonna find out, and it wasn’t like he was actually gonna try something with Jon; he knew the guy was taken.

And then, he saw something that turned everything upside down! Something that he wasn’t supposed to see! Something that made everything different and his crush so much more severe.

It wasn’t his fault, really, it was after a show, he was just getting ready to take a shower, when he thought he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was sobbing. No, actually, it sounded an awful lot like Jon sobbing. If there was one thing that would break the heart of a stone, it was that particular sound. And if your name happened to be Joe, Jordan, Danny or Donnie, that sound was not allowed to exist in their world.

And if Jon was sobbing in the shower, well… that was just not acceptable. 

Joe walked a bit faster but when he came inside, he found that Donnie was already there, comforting Jon. He was right behind the sobbing man, gently stroking his back. Joe stopped at the half open door and noticed that they both had towels around their waists. They had probably just gotten out of the shower.

For some reason that he didn’t quite understand, Joe didn’t want Donnie’s hands all over Jon like that. Lord only knew where those hands had been. But he was always a great comfort to Jon, there was no denying that. And it looked like Jon needed it right now, he was bent over the sink, face down, his whole body shuddering. Joe was literally seconds away from stepping forward, from announcing his presence and ask if they needed him in any way. Literally seconds!

“…Donnie…”

“Yes, dear?” Donnie replied instantly, and Joe smiled to himself, despite the situation. Typical Ddub!

“I’m sorry, ok… Could you please move now?”

“Nope… I think we need to talk about this some more, don’t you?”

“Talk? You… expect me to talk when you have your fucking dick up my ass?”

If lightning had struck, right next to where Joey was currently standing, it would not have even registered in his mind. In fact, nothing seemed to register, at all, at that moment, because his brain had just suffered a complete and total meltdown.

It wasn't until now that he noticed that Jon's towel wasn't so much covering him up as it was just.... hanging loosely around his waist. Oh..... shit!

“Donnie… please, I didn’t…. It was a joke, ok? I’m all yours, you know that… You know I love you…”

“…You’re just curious about what it would be like to get… fucked… by the god damned Anaconda!”

Forget brain melting, Joe’s entire body stopped working. He couldn’t have moved if his life had depended on it.

“I never said that” Jon panted and Joe had suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

“You… said… exactly that…” Donnie pointed out, pushing slightly forward, making Jon hold on tighter to the sink. Joe’s entire body started to buzz.

“…nngh… I… oh… I just said that I was curious, that’s all… fuck… he’d probably split me in half, anyway… Donnie… please… harder…”

“You’re mine, Jon…”

“Yes… oh fuck… only yours…”

“Mine, not Joe’s… Say it!”

“Yours… not… harder…”

“Say his name, Jonny!”

“…Joe…” Jon half gasped-half moaned and Joe had to fight every cell in his body that wanted to take a step forward at the sound of that. With his brain melted, he couldn’t think of a single thing other than: ‘oh, fuck… look at him… oh, fuck…’

“Again!”

“…aah… fuck… Joey…” Jon suddenly cried out and Joe had to bite his tongue until he tasted blood to keep from groaning. There should be a law against someone as sweet and shy like Jon sound like that, it fucked with Joe’s head.

“You’re such a slut, Jonny, you’re getting harder just saying his name!” Donnie said and Joe wanted to close his eyes, but he still couldn’t move. He couldn’t move a muscle. There was one part of him, though, that had no problem with movement. And that particular part of him was growing quite uncomfortable.

“…only you…”

“Say it again! Say his name, Jon, picture him standing right in front of you, watching you come undone from my cock in your ass and my hand on your dick… Say it!”

Joe swallowed another groan, one hand suddenly pressed down on his painful erection. How that was even possible, when he thought he wasn’t able to move, was something he couldn’t understand. But he didn’t remove his hand. If anything, it pressed down even harder.

“Joey… Joey… fuck, D, I’m so close…”

“Don’t tell me, baby, tell him…”

Jon suddenly raised his head and looked at Donnie through the mirror on the wall in front of him and for a split second, Joe’s heart stopped, because he thought that Jon was looking right at him. And then, Jon’s head fell down again, and his moans got louder as Donnie started going harder.

“…Joey… fuck… Joey, I’m gonna cum…”

“That’s it, so beautiful… so sexy, Jonny… fuck… oh, fuck… aaaah…”

Joe’s knees threatened to give out as he watched them climax together, his cock shuddered and then, with a face bright red from embarrassment, he came in his pants.

He was still recovering from the orgasm, when he heard Jon say something.

“…wow… You’re a sick fuck, Ddub!”

“Fuck you, you know you love me!”

“I do… And hey, it’s not like anything would ever happen with me and Joe, the guy is straight as an arrow!”

Joe looked down at the mortifyingly huge stain on his pants. Really?!

“Bullshit, that kid’s got tendencies coming out through his ears. Just don’t want him sniffing around my boy, that’s all.”

“You are hot when you’re jealous!”

“Fuck you!”

“I should fantasize about Joe more often; it’s a good look on you!” Jon teased, and Joe could easily see his glowing face in the mirror.

“You are so dead!” Donnie muttered, but there was only tenderness and devotion in his voice.

“No, but I might be walking funny for a few days…”

Joe turned tail and ran away as fast as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Joe spent the following two weeks contemplating what he had seen and what it meant. He viewed them differently now, both of them. Every word those two said to one another, ever touch, no matter how insignificant, seemed to have a hidden meaning. And he wasn’t altogether certain that the liked it. Which was weird, because he loved Donnie; he would take a bullet for the guy any day of the week. And it was clear to anyone with eyes and a brain that Jon loved Donnie. But Joe wasn’t sure that Donnie felt the same way about Jon. And you don’t hurt Jon Knight, that was the unwritten law!

But Joe had also realized, that fateful day when he saw them together, that sweet, shy, innocent Jon Knight was anything but. He was a dirty little fucker who, apparently, fantasized about getting fucked by the Anaconda.  
How’s that for ironic?

It made for some really interesting dreams on Joe’s part. And when he was in the shower, he would allow himself to think back on what he had heard, on Jon’s voice, gasping his name like that… He pictured himself flinging the door open, walk right up to them, like a predator going after his prey, hook an arm around Donnie’s neck and throw him out. And then, he would give Jon something to really gasp about.

It was after one such shower session that his cell suddenly buzzed. And Joe, towel still around his waist, checked to see what it was.

A text!

‘I know you saw us!’

Jon! Joe went cold as ice. Shit! Shit, fuck, what…

The cell buzzed again.

‘I know you liked it!’

Holy fuck! Joe felt his heart stop.

Another buzz.

‘You wanna talk about it?’

In a moment of panic, Joe sent back:

‘I’m sleeping!’

‘No, you’re not, I can hear you pacing.’

Joe frowned a bit. There was a knock on the door and Joe sent a quick ‘Fuck you, Jon’ before opening the door.

And outside was Jon, looking at his cell, probably reading the text that Joe just sent him.

“Well, that’s what we have to talk about!” he said. And then he smirked. “I thought you said you were sleeping?”

“Yeah… well… people say things all the time, you know that!” Joe didn’t like being caught off guard with his pants down, literally, and he was still looking for a better comeback when Jon simply walked right by him, saying something like ‘Close the door’, Joe couldn’t be a hundred percent sure.

Damn that man! He had never had any problems like this before. Not once! Ever since the 90’s, he had kept his feelings in check, kept them innocent… And then, he had seen Jon with Donnie and after that, every single cell in his body went insane whenever Jon was around. He was suddenly really glad that he had jerked off in the shower, because his dick would have exploded by now, if he hadn’t.

Sure, Joe knew it was crazy. Hell, it was every kind of crazy, he had known that from the start, but crazy had never stopped him before. He’d had his fair share of crazies. But this wasn’t just some random blockhead, this was freaking Jon Knight. One of his best friends! This was beyond crazy, this was fubar.

Joe closed the door and locked it, while Jon made himself comfortable, sitting down next to the window.

“So…”

“So…”

Silence.

“How did you know?”

“I saw you in the mirror!”

Of course! Joe should have realized. But he had other things on his mind that particular time, so he was excused. Right? All he had to do now, was come up with a plausible explanation. The only problem being that he didn’t have one.

“Is this a new thing, or…?”

Joe shrugged. Might as well be honest. He had a golden opportunity here, might as well use it.

“Technically… I’ve been sorta… crushing on you since the 90’s… But it was innocent, I swear! At least… It was! Until I saw you…like that…”

“Look, Joe… I love you, you know that, but this… You’re like a little brother to me, I’ve known you since you were just a kid.”

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Jon!”

“I know that! And I’m not gonna deny that I have thought about it, that would be rather hypocritical of me, after what you heard the other day, but…”

Joe nodded, he knew where this was going, he knew what the following words would be.

“You and Donnie!”

“We love each other, Joe!”

“Just not in public!" Joe muttered to himself, just loud enough for Jon to hear. He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, he just felt like it had to be said. "Jon, you said it yourself, that you were curious… Are you telling me that you’re not dying to find out? Think about it, you and me? We could start a fucking forest fire!”

He walked closer as he talked, ending up standing in front of Jon.

“Just think about what I could do to you… how it would feel…”

He definitely saw more than just a spark of interest in Jon’s eyes, more like several, but just as Joe was about to make his move, Jon got up and shook his head at him.

“It’s a bad idea, Joe! You know it, and I know it! Coming here was a mistake!”

Joe was still standing in the same spot, several minutes after the door closed, not quite understanding what had gone wrong with his perfect non-existent plan.

Yeah, fubar!

Even more so now, that Jon hated him!

No, he argued with himself, Jon didn’t hate him, Jon didn’t have it in him to hate anyone; it wasn’t in his nature. But Joe knew that he had messed everything up.

It wasn’t his fault, though; he didn’t exactly plan on feeling this way for a) another guy and b) one of his best friends. It just… happened! And he had just made a complete fool of himself. Of course Jon wouldn’t go behind Donnie’s back, that wasn’t in his nature, either. Even for the chance to satisfy his curiosity. But maybe some things were better left unsaid. Maybe some fantasies should just stay that way.

He wondered to himself if Jon would tell Donnie about this. How would Donnie react to something like that? They still had to finish the tour, Donnie couldn’t kill him before they finished the tour, so there was that…

But the very next day, they were all rehearsing for the show and everything seemed normal. Donnie was his usual self, and Jon was smiling like nothing was wrong. Get over it-move on, said his body language, and it was a very good advice. It was exactly what Joe had to do. Just let it go! Get over it and move on.

For Jon’s sake, he would at least try. It wouldn’t be easy, but he would try. It’s what you do for your friends.

So he tried to let it go. He tried to get over it. He tried to move on.

And then, a blond scandal named Jenny McCarthy stormed into their lives and turned everything upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Joe knew right away that Jenny was bad news. Right from the very second. And the way that D was acting around her… It was disgusting! But Joe was a professional, he was a good friend, he kept his cool and didn’t say a word about it. What he was really worried about, was Jon. Even though the guy was all smiles and innocence, Joe knew that he was hurting. To see that one he loved make such a fool of himself with a woman (and he used the term lightly) like that.

He once managed to get a few seconds alone with Jon and asked in a low voice if he was ok. But Jon simply smiled at him and told him not to worry.  
Which only made Joe more worried.

He thought about maybe talking to Donnie, just to make some sense out of all of this, but he stopped himself. D was a grown man, it was his choice. If he wanted to make an ass of himself with the biggest slutbag known to mankind, then it was his mistake to make. All Joe had to do was sit back, watch and wait for things to explode.

And then, in the middle of the night, they did.

He woke up to the buzzing of his cell.

‘He’s marrying her!’

Joe stared at the three words for a few seconds while his brain was waking up, waiting for them to make sense. Why would… And then, everything clicked into place and he understood.

‘I’ll be right there!’ he quickly sent back, already up and looking for his clothes.

Donnie was gonna marry Jenny? *Marry* her?! You don’t go around marrying someone, if you’re involved with someone else! If you truly love someone, you don’t marry some over-used sex toy who happens to give good head…

Unless you never really loved that first one… the way that they loved you!

Joe felt sick thinking about it. Poor Jon!

Jon did not look happy, when he answered the door. But he seemed more pissed off than upset and the half empty bottle he kept swinging around as he spoke, suggested to Joe that Jon had probably done the upset-part already. What was left was, apparently, bitterness.

“I ‘deserved to know’! How about that? He told me first because I ‘deserved to know’. That was mighty big of him, don’t you think?”

“I think”, Joe said slowly, “that you should put that bottle down before you hurt someone.”

“Oh, relax, Joey, I’m not gonna go bat shit and start waving bottles around”, Jon objected, and the noticed the bottle that he was, in fact, waving around, and smiled sheepishly. He put the bottle down on the table closest to him and sat down on the couch, suddenly looking so tired and defeated that Joe’s heart broke at the sight of him.

“I’m such an idiot!”

“Hey, none of this is your fault, Jon, this is all on him!”

“It’s not even… Anyone else, I might have understood, I might even have accepted… But her?! She’s…”

“… A skank?”

That actually earned him a small smile. Joe sat down next to Jon.

“Look, it’s none of my business, but… Where does Harley fit in to all of this?”

“Harley… He’s so great, isn’t he? He doesn’t deserve any of this. I’m to blame for that part, I know that, it’s just… Donnie and me… That’s something that’s been there since the very beginning and…”

“It’s hard to say no to something you’ve thought about for so long!”

“Remember Houston? Back in -09?”

“Vividly! That night was magical!”

“In more ways than one… That was the first time we… got together… Me and Donnie…”

He looked so tired. Joe decided to kick Donnie’s ass as hard as he possibly could next time he saw him. But for now, he needed Jon to relax.

“Alright”, he said, rubbing his hands together to get them warm, “turn around and take off your shirt!”

“Excuse me?!”

“I’m gonna give you a massage, bro, take it off!”

Jon looked skeptical for about three seconds, and then he turned around on the couch and took off his shirt. Joe had to mentally force himself to remember that he was here as a friend and nothing more, before getting up on his kneed behind Jon and began massaging his back.

“Holy shit, you’re tense! Hey… remember that time, back in the old days, when we did this as an exercise? All five of us, sitting on the floor, all pressed up against one another, helping each other relax…”

Jon actually laughed at that.

“Oh, yeah… I remember! You must have been about.... what, 14? 15? 

"14!"

"And Danny kept complaining that Jordan had hands like… What was it?”

“Like a sailor!”

“Oh, my god, yes! He kept on saying ‘Hey, sailor’ to J for two weeks after that!”

Joe could literally feel the tension leaving the other man as they laughed, remembering the sour look on Jordan’s face. Thinking about Jordan, though, make Joe wonder about something else.

“Hey, Jon… Why isn’t Jordan here with you, instead of me?”

“What do you mean?” And in two seconds flat, the tension was back. Not as before, though, this was a different kind of tense. Joe kept on working his hands all over Jon’s back as he explained:

“Well, he is your brother, after all, I would think that… I just meant that given the situation…”

“Yeah, and tell him what? If Jordan found out about this, he would go after Donnie, you know that. He might not physically hurt him… much… but it would cause tension in the group and it might ruin everything, not just between Donnie and Jordan, but between everyone. Not to mention the fans!”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right!” He was still gonna kick Donnie’s ass as hard as he possibly could next time he saw him.

“Plus… I needed to apologize!”

“You? About what?”

“You know what, Joe! About how I acted that night! I shouldn’t have run off the way I did. It was insensitive and juvenile and I’m sorry!”

Joe was so surprised that he had to stop with the massage for a few seconds. Jon apologizing to him?! That wasn’t right. If anything, it was Joe who should apologize for behaving the way he did. He could have handled it a whole lot better.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Jon, I wasn’t acting any better. I could have handled it differently. We’re all good, dude, I promise!”

He went back to the massage and for a moment, no one said anything.

And then, Jon had to ask:

“Out of curiosity, though…”

And with just those words alone, the entire atmosphere changed. Because Joe knew what would happen next. They both knew. Those seemingly innocent words was the beginning of the end of all the pretense.

“Yes?” he could barely speak.

“… if I hadn’t run off the way I did…”

“Yes?”

“… What would you have done?”

Joe tried swallowing a few times. His hands, he noticed, had stopped massaging again, and were just gently pressed against Jon’s back. Was it just him or was it getting warmer, all of a sudden?

“Well…” He cleared his throat and tried again. “I guess that I would have started with…”

“No”, Jon suddenly said, and then, he turned around to face Joe, Joe’s hands slowly falling down again. He wasn’t sure he could breathe properly. Not with those soulful eyes looking at him like that. And was that a smile he saw, just the tiniest hint, on those lips? Oh, this was a bad idea, this was a really, really bad idea. “Don’t tell me… Show me!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bad idea or not, Joe was getting seriously aroused by this whole situation. Hell, who was he kidding, he had been half hard since he sat down, gentle stirrings in his cock as he tried his best to act like a good friend, a brother, and nothing more.  
It was all a lie, though. He had known this would happen. He knew when he got the text. He knew when he saw the half empty bottle. Jon might blame it all on the alcohol in the morning, but Joe was gonna treat this for what it was; a perfect opportunity. And he was not gonna let it pass him by.

He moved in a bit closer.

“What I would have done… What I *will* do… is fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me inside for weeks. I’m gonna keep going until your voice is raw from screaming my name. I’m gonna make you cum so hard your brain will melt.”

“Fuck, joe…”

Whatever Jon was gonna say was lost in a lust filled moan as Joe closed the distance between them with a hard kiss.

Now, when you have thought about doing something for a long time, when you have pictured it in your head and wondered what it would be like to actually do it, it sometimes turns out to be quite disappointing. That’s unfortunately what happens when you build something up in your head; the result is, more often than not, quite the letdown.

In the case of kissing Jon Knight, however, the results were quite the opposite. And intense! And hot! It felt like his lips were burning, like he was kissing fire and every cell in his body demanded to be consumed by the heat.

And then, Jon’s arms came to life and wrapped themselves around Joe to pull him even closer. Joe’s brain was struggling to keep up. He had hands on his naked back, but no memory of removing his shirt. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back and his pants were gone. His horny brain had no way of knowing if he himself had removed the pants, if they had fallen off on their own of if Jon had something to do with it.

Whatever the case, he was definitely naked now, in front of one of his oldest and best friends. A friend who wasted no time at all in getting his lips around Joe’s hard cock, causing the younger man to gaps out a ‘Fuck!’ as he was unceremoniously engulfed by a warm mouth. There was a small popping sound as Jon relaxed his jaw and then, Joe barely managed to say ‘Jon’, as the older man swallowed him even deeper, sucking him expertly until Joe was starting to make some really embarrassing sounds.

There was no way either one of them would be fully satisfied with just a simple blowjob, and Joe knew that they had to move this party to the bedroom, before it was too late… But fuck, Jon was good at what he was doing. There was not a single part of Joe McIntyre that did not want Jon to keep going, just keep on blowing him and never stop until he could cum on that talented tongue.

So when Jon did stop, a few seconds later, Joe actually said a weak ‘Don’t stop!’, having already forgotten about the fact that he had been thinking about moving them to a comfortable bed not thirty seconds earlier.

Jon moved up to whisper in his ear:

“You wanted to fuck me… remember?”

“Oh, fuck… yeah… I do, it’s just… Fuck, you’re really fucking good at that…”

“Years of practice! Bedroom’s that way!”

Joe wasn’t stupid. He knew Jon didn’t feel the same way about him as he felt about Jon. Hell, he was literally the rebound guy in this thing. But he didn’t care. He was insanely horny, and he had thought about this for far too long and damn it, but he wanted to leave a permanent mark on the other man.

Jon was a few steps ahead of him, kicking off his pants when Joe came in.

“You know, three years ago, this would never have happened. I wouldn’t even have considered it.”

“Yeah? So what changed?” Joe regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth. Because he already knew what, or rather ‘who’, had changed things for Jon. The look in Jon’s eyes said plenty and Joe quickly added: “You know what? Never mind, forget I asked. I don’t care! You’re here with me, and I’m sick of talking. Get your ass up on that bed!”

Jon raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, you’re hung like a fucking horse, no way are you fucking me unprepared!”

“Oh, you’ll be prepped, Jonny, trust me. You think this is the first time for me? Going in the back door? Just get your sweet ass up on that bed, let me take care of the rest.”

“Is there something in that sordid past of yours that I should know about, Joe?” Jon asked as he got up on the bed. Joe just shook his head. He was sick of talking.

Now, impatient though he might be, Joe prided himself in being a very considerate lover and he knew plenty of ways to make his lovers cum, and cum hard. Being slightly bigger than average was both a blessing and a curse, depending on the situation, and when the situation called for going in the back door, he made damn sure to take his time and thoroughly prep his lover before entering.

As soon as Jon was lying on the bed, Joe pounced on him, like he had done so many times before, in very vivid dreams. Jon might have turned the tables on him out on the couch, but now, Joe Mac was back in the driver’s seat and he took full advantage of that fact. 

With his clothes on, Jon was still as handsome as any Disney prince, but without any clothes at all?

Fuck, the man was a work of art!

“We can do slow and gentle next time”, Joe said, as he bit down hard on one of the hard nipples, “I really need to pound your ass with my cock!”

There was a strangled curse coming from Jon, indicating that he might find that particular idea equally appealing. It might have something to do with him having Joe’s hand around his cock, jerking him off, but it was hard to tell for sure.

“Or”, he went on, looking up as Jon with his big blue eyes, “I could just do this…”

Jon gave a sobbing laugh, which turned into a groan when Joe went back to flicking his tongue over the nipple he had bitten.

“Mother… fucker…”

“Well?”

“You son of a… Fuck me!”

“You sound surprised”, Joe teased, his hand moving down to play with Jon’s balls. “I swear, it’s like you don’t even know me!”

“I know you’re a fucking tease, McIntyre, you…”

Joe moved his hand again, pushing his middle finger against Jon’s hole, effectively shutting him up. He dragged his tongue up to Jon’s neck, and right under his ear.

“This is the part where you tell me where the lube is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a big tease, but don't worry, there will be plenty of good stuff in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, the complete chapter 5. The two final chapters of this story will be angsty as fuck, so consider yourselves properly prepared.
> 
> Oh, and... Enjoy!

“Top drawer!”

“Thank you!” Joe reached out towards the top drawer in the night stand next to the bed, pulled it put and quickly rummaged around inside until he found…

“Dude!” His eyes even bigger than before (which shouldn’t even be possible), he picked up not just one, but two slightly large tubes of KY and, after a bit more rummaging around, a bottle of coconut oil. He was afraid to ask! But he had a feeling that their mutual friend and brother, the ‘elephant in the room’ as it were, had something to do with this. Once again, he was hit with the overwhelming feeling of wanting to kick Donnie’s ass way into next week, and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Good!” he finally said, picking one of the KY tubes and putting the other one back in the drawer with the coconut oil. “We’re gonna need it!” And plenty of it, because there was no way his tongue came anywhere near that ass. There were certain things that even he would not do! Oh, he knew all about rimming, Jon and Danny both had been very informative in that department. And he couldn’t help but wonder about Donnie, but decided not to ask Jon about it. Maybe some other time, when he wasn’t busy coating his fingers with copious amounts of lube, with a naked man beside him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Jon move on the bed, getting up on his hands and knees and something about seeing him like that sent a silver lightning of lust straight to Joe’s groin. Fuck Donnie, he brought this on himself, Joe thought, and scrambled back across the bed, tube in one hand, the other going straight for Jon’s ass.

“You ready?”

“Yeah… Fuck, yes…”

So delightfully eager and willing. Joe loved it! Even though he was literally shaking with excitement, he went slow as he started to press his fingers inside his friend. First one, then another and, after asking once more and receiving the same answer, albeit a bit more strained this time, he added two more.

There was a snake-like hiss from Jon. His entire demeanor changed in that precise moment. One second, He was gasping and grinding, moving his ass in rhythm with the fingers fucking him, and when the two suddenly became four, his body shook and he quickly grabbed a pillow to have something to bite down on. The noises that came from his lips could have made any living creature wet themselves with desire. His whole upper body sank down on the bed and the hand that wasn’t clenched into a fist went in between his legs to jerk his cock.

“You ok?”

Jon, apparently, couldn’t speak properly, but he pushed his ass back at Joe’s fingers, doing that low, growling noise again. He took a deep breath, presumable as he adjusted to the four fingers in his asshole and Joe, overcome with a thousand different emotions as he watched the way Jon’s hungry ass swallowed what was practically his whole hand, bent down and pressed his lips against Jon’s sweaty back.

“So good, Jonny… so hot, so good… Look at you… fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful…”

Jon said some things as well, truly unbecoming a gentleman such as himself, but Joe took it for what it was; words of encouragement, and started moving his fingers in slow, gentle rhythm, always making sure that he didn’t lose Jon somewhere along the way.  
He gave Jon’s back another kiss and felt it shaking against his lips. He wasn’t the only one trembling; Joe was so turned on right now that he could barely stay in control. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He knew that there was another side to sweet, shy, mild-mannered Jon Knight, had known ever since he saw Jon with Donnie. But damn, the man was responsive to Joe’s touch; it was like watching some caged animal finally be let back out into the wild, where he belonged. The way he moved on Joe’s fingers, that fucking noise he made…

No! Joe couldn’t wait anymore! Not another second!

“I need to fuck you so bad… Please, let me fuck you!”

Hell, he was fucking begging?! What kind of power did this wonder of a man have over him?!

“Joey… Just fuck me!”

Sweating, Joe got up behind Jon, gently removing his fingers, one by one, swallowing hard as he held his rock hard monster in his other hand. It wasn’t the first time he did this. It wasn’t even the first time with a male partner, but it was the first time with someone that he had known for 30 fucking years. And it was Jon Knight! If he ended up hurting Jon, he would never forgive himself. So he made extra sure that he was well and truly lubricated before going inside. Inch by inch, he watched himself disappear into Jon’s hungry hold, holding on to the man’s hip so hard it would leave visible marks for days.

Jon did that hissing snake thing again, muttering something through clenched teeth that sounded like a really bad word, his whole body tense. Joe froze, worried.

“You ok?”

“Yeah…. I’m good, just….. gimme a second….”

He took a deep breath, and Joe waited, for a few agonizing seconds, and then he felt Jon’s body relax, completely, allowing Joe to sink in even further.

“…ok…. Now move…. Go slow!”

So Joe obeyed what could only be described as a direct order, slowly pulling out and going back in, deeper than before. Holy FUCK, it felt way too good to be even real.

“That’s it…. Fuck, slow… slow, slow, slow, slow, slooooh my god, yes… Keep going, keep going… Fuck… Joey…”

And there it was, his name, falling from Jon’s lips, the way he had said it before. That time in the shower. The most erotic sound that Joe had ever heard. And he had heard plenty over the years. He couldn’t stop a moan as he heard it.

“Say it again!” The words were out before he could stop himself. “Say my name!”

“Heisenberg!” Jon replied, almost instantly, and Joe had to laugh, despite his current position.

“Asshole!” he said, slamming his hand flat down on Jon’s left cheek, making the other man do a really funny sound that was both a yelp, a laugh and a moan, all at the same time. Joe raised an eyebrow at his reaction and did it again. This time, it was a definite moan.

“Jon..:” Jon pushed himself in with a hard thrust at every word. “Say… my… name!”

“Fuck… oh, god… Joey… Joey, please… keep going… Fuck me, Joey…”

There was something so… sinful in hearing his shy friend say his name like that, his voice breaking, and Joe felt as though he could spend the rest of his life listening to that voice saying his name like that.

A desperate voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him, the same thing, over and over again: ‘Don’t fall in love! Don’t fall in love! Under any circumstances, do not fall in love with this man!’

But he was!

Jon was getting exceedingly more vocal in his pleas for ‘more’ and harder’ and Joe had to pause, every now and then, just to keep himself from exploding. He had always known that sex with Jon would be mind-blowing, because of the connection they shared, but he had never anticipated this. Not once had he thought about exactly how incredible it would actually fell. It was like Jon’s ass was designed specifically for Joe’s cock. It felt so good that Joe was constantly on the very edge of a huge orgasm. Jon was just way too good at this. Hell, he was working those ass muscles like a god damn professional. Squeezing and pulling and clenching and fuck, if he didn’t stop…. Well, whatever it was that he was doing, it felt damn good…then this would be over way too soon.

So Joe, acting before thinking, grabbed Jon’s leaking cock and gave it a firm squeeze as he slowed his thrusting down to a minimum, before stopping altogether.

It didn’t exactly have the desired effect that Joe had been looking for. Jon did a sound that was a combination of a groan and a growl and started fucking himself on Joe’s cock.

Fuck, Jon was going to kill him!

“Fuck, Jon”, he managed to gasp, “you can’t just… you’re gonna… I’m gonna cum, baby, you need to…”

“Joey… please… give it to me… all of it…”

Joe almost came, right then and there. He started moving again, slamming himself inside, nothing held back as he gave Jon the full power of the Anaconda.

It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes of hardcore fucking before Joe announced his coming release. The sheer force of it, though, came as a complete surprise, and he had to shout really loud as it hit him, something that might have been Jon’s name, or just a really long ‘oh’. Still trembling, he kept on thrusting, repeating Jon’s name, over and over, desperately begging his brain to remind him how to breathe, because he wasn’t sure he knew how.

He felt the dick in his hand throb a minute or so later as Jon followed him, the other man gasping and panting into the pillow as he came on the bed and at least four of Joe’s fingers.

Joe collapsed on the bed next to him, still too lightheaded to remember how to form intelligible words. And when he was finally able to speak, he was reduced to three word sentences only.

“That was amazing!” he said, panting.

“Fuck… I think I lost some brain cells in the process, but… God, that was so good! And so fucking hot!”

Joe opened his mouth.

“That was amazing!” he said. His body was still buzzing and he wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t still flying, but he knew that he was in desperate need of a shower… as soon as he figured out how to move his arms and legs.

“Joey… Thank you, I really mean that! You’re such a great friend, I definitely needed that!”

Well, apparently, there were many ways to shoot a man down. That… was one way!

“Yeah, well… Anytime, Jon, you know that! Look, I’m… feeling a bit ripe, I’m gonna go take a shower and then I’m gonna head home.”

“Fuck that! It’s the middle of the night, you’re not going anywhere! You’re staying here!” Jon raised his head and gave him a big smile. “And as soon as I figure out how to move my legs, I’ll join you in the shower!”

One day, someone would have to write a book on how to say no to Jon Knight because it was, Joe reasoned, when he was standing under the shower and felt Jon’s hands cover his body with soap, absolutely impossible to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Joe woke up the next morning from a very pleasant dream where he was receiving a really good blow job, only to discover that it wasn’t a dream. This was definitely something that he could get used to and centuries later, when his brain was back in working order, he opened his big mouth and actually said it out loud.

The look he got in return spoke plenty, long before Jon even opened his mouth.

“Look, Joe, what happened last night was… beyond anything I could have imagined and it was exactly what I needed, but… You do know this was just a one time-deal, right? I mean… We are on the same page here, things aren’t gonna get weird between us, right?”

Joe was a reasonably talented actor, he could pull this off.

“Hell yeah! Come on, waking up like that? You can’t tell me that’s not something that any guy could get used to.”

He even managed to grin at Jon, all the while biting his own tongue to keep himself in control.  
It was doomed from the start, he had always known that. Fubar! Because he had always known that once he got a taste, he would never stop wanting more, would never stop coming back for more.

Technically, he only had himself to blame. He could have just left it alone, could have kept his mouth shut, could… Would have, could have, should have, the point was that he hadn’t. And he was paying for it now.

They both agreed that it was a one-time thing and should be treated as such and that they shouldn’t let it affect their friendship or the group.

It took 2 days. Two days, during which everything was the way it always had been with the New Kids. Two days when everything was back to normal and no one even bothered to pretend that it wasn’t. And then, one night, back at yet another hotel after yet another show, Joe got a text from Jon, asking if he was busy. Joe replied that he wasn’t, and ten minutes later, Jon was lying naked in his bed, biting his fist as Joe worked his fingers inside him.

So, one time turned into two. And after the fourth time, they decided to just go with it, keeping it casual, of course, just friends with benefits, and something not even worth mentioning to the others.

But try as he might, Joe couldn’t really convince himself to keep it casual. Every day, he was falling deeper and deeper, whether he wanted to or not. And Jon could deny it till the cows came home, Joe knew that whatever it was that they were doing, it had stopped being casual a long time ago.

At first it had just been about sex; hot, sweaty sex whenever they got the itch. But after a while, they started talking more. And then, they started laughing more. Rushed moments became slow, burning hours of exploring, finding new and interesting things about one another.

It was only a matter of time before they were found out. Even though they tried to keep it discreet, the others were bound to notice sooner or later, given how affectionate they were with each other, both on and off stage. Once, Jon had answered a call from his brother while Joe was pounding his ass and Jon had accidentally said (technically, it was more like ‘moaned’) Joe’s name, before disconnecting the call. Jordan still hadn’t mentioned anything about it, but Joe had a feeling that the younger Knight brother kept a close eye on both him and Jon.

And then, there was Donnie. Happily engaged, soon-to-be-married Donnie, who was literally fuming every time Joe was too close to Jon, no matter what situation. Joe wasn’t sure but once, it looked like smoke was coming out through his ears and it looked like Donnie made a fist every time Joe touched Jon in any way. He decided to test his theory and one night, just before they were supposed to be on stage for yet another sold-out show, when they were all standing together, preparing themselves, Joe let his thumb move gently over Jon’s hand, an intimate caress that was there and gone in the blink of an eye.

It was so subtle that it went by unnoticed, unless you had been staring intently at those hands, just waiting for something to happen. Joe looked over at Donnie. Yep, clenched fists, just as he had expected.

Unfortunately, Joe had forgotten to take into consideration how Jon felt about his bandmate and former lover. He knew that whatever was holding Jon back, it had something to do with whatever leftover feelings he might have for that insensitive jerk that broke his heart. But he wasn’t really sure exactly what those feelings were.

And he had forgotten about one very important thing, the one thing that could ruin absolutely everything for Joe.

He had forgotten about Donathan!

The bond between Jon and Donnie was something so powerful that it could move mountains. No matter what Joe might think of the man’s actions, there was no denying that Donnie did love Jon. And Jon, Joe realized with a sinking feeling, loved Donnie. That was never going to change, no matter what happened. Jon and Donnie had something, and it was so profound and deep that nothing could break it.

Not even one of them marrying someone else.

Joe wasn’t blind, he saw the way those two looked at each other and silently wondered if maybe he was fooling himself, thinking there was something between him and Jon, if maybe he was just seeing things that weren’t there.

But no, that didn’t make sense. He knew that Jon cared about him. Maybe not the way that Joe cared about him in return, but you never feel that strongly about your…

Oh! Shit!

He was the rebound-guy!

It took him so completely by surprise that he had to laugh out loud, earning him confused looks from both Danny and Jordan. How could he not have seen it before, it was so obvious! It all made sense, now that he thought about it. He was being used while Jon tried to get over Donnie. Now, that really should have made him mad, and furiously so, had it not been for one tiny detail: he didn’t care!

Christ, how was that for pathetic?

Joe looked over at Donnie and saw how he looked at Jon. He had no right to look at Jon that way, he was getting married in just a few weeks, for crying out loud. Joe was just about to give Donnie a really mean look (if that bastard would tear his eyes away from Jon long enough to actually notice it), when Jon suddenly turned tail and ran away. No warning, he just turned and left the others.

“Jon?!” Jordan called after his brother, but got only silence in return.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, for a lot of reasons. One of them being that they had to be on stage in a couple of minutes.

There was the tiniest bit of movement from Donnie, indicating that he was probably thinking about following Jon.

“You’ve done enough!” Joe hissed at him, not even caring who heard it. He walked away, knowing that there would be a lot of questions when he came back. That didn’t matter as much as making sure that Jon was ok.

He eventually found the older man in one of the bathroom stalls. There was no crying, which was a good thing, but there was definitely some heavy breathing, and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

“Jon… It’s me, you ok in there?”

There was a weird sound coming from the closed door, like a sigh of deep frustration, and then:

“You really are a piece of work, McIntyre!”

“Huh?”

“Just what the…” There was a groan, in definite frustration this time, Joe was sure of it, and then the door was flung open with so much force that Joe actually jumped a bit.

Jon looked… Joe had to take a really big gulp of air, because Jon had never, in his life, looked as hot as he did in that moment. And he was furious!

“Do you think I’m a fucking idiot, Joe?”

Joe wasn’t altogether certain that his voice was working, his throat was suddenly dry as dust.

“I…”

“Tell me, do you think I’m some kind of fucking idiot?”

“Jon…”

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing? Fuck, you couldn’t be more obvious if you fucking tried!”

“Wha…”

“Fuck!” Jon suddenly grabbed Joe’s shirt and pulled him inside the stall, slamming the door shut behind him. Joe was too bewildered, and much too aroused, to say or do anything. Jon was very rarely angry at someone and Joe could count the number of times he had seen Jon mad on one hand. This… was Jon being downright furious.

“You’re like a dog with a bone, Joe! All it takes is someone looking at that bone and you’re ready to attack. Like you did just now, out there, with Donnie.”

Joe thought about saying something, something about Donnie getting married and all that jazz, but through the fog of arousal that had wrapped itself around his brain, he knew they had to get back to the others. They really didn’t have time for this!

“Look… We have plenty of time, talking about this, after the show, but we’re kinda on a tight schedule, and you need to get your ass back out there.”

Wow, so not a good idea, to put ‘tight’ and Jon’s ass in the same sentence.

“I thought we were on the same page here, Joseph. We agreed, right at the beginning, that we were keeping it casual… or were you just agreeing with me to keep me from ending it?”

Shit!

“Of course not! I’m all about the casual, baby, beginning to end!”

Jon just looked at him.

“Joe…”

“Ok, I love you, is that so bad?”

Somehow, he would have preferred the fury to the sad smile he got in response.

“No, it’s not!”

“Jon… I’m the rebound-guy, I get that, I accept that, but… After what he did…”

He didn’t finish and Jon didn’t answer. They didn’t have to. They knew anyway. ‘After what he did, why can’t you just put him behind you and move on?’ ‘Because I still love him!’

“You ok, Joe?”

“Yeah!” he said, sounding more sure about it than he was. “Yeah, I’ll be fine! But we really need to go back, there are thousands of Blockheads out there, waiting for us.”

“I know… I just need a minute… I need to calm down…”

And it hit him, like a lightning bolt. He opened his mouth before his brain caught up.

“I can help with that!”

“What do you mean?”

Joe took a deep breath, and went down on his knees in front of Jon. It wasn’t easy, because this stall clearly wasn’t built for two, but he somehow managed to make himself comfortable, before opening Jon’s pants.

“Joe… Listen, I don’t think that this is the perfect place for your first tioh my god…”

Joe would have smirked, had his mouth not been busy. Considering that it was his first time doing this, Joe did a remarkably good job. Well, judging by Jon’s reactions, anyway, because Joe had no idea. He knew what he liked and so, he tried doing that to Jon. The guy needed to relax and Joe knew, from personal experience, just how relaxed you felt after a tremendous orgasm. He ignored his own erection for now, keeping his focus completely on the shaking man in front of him, getting bolder by the second, encouraged by Jon’s moaning praises. Hell, he had been hard since Jon opened the door, he could wait until he was done.

“Fuck, Joey, you were fucking born for this…”

Knowing Jon as intimately as he did, Joe knew exactly when the other man was getting close. And he found that he had a quick decision to make. He needed his voice, so he should probably not swallow. He had his outfit done, looking spotless and he didn’t really want thousands of women seeing him on stage with fucking cum stains.

But Jon was way ahead of him, as usual. Joe was still mentally debating on what to do when Jon, slightly out of breath, gently pushed Joe’s head away and finished himself off, grabbing some paper towels to catch his release.

Joe got up on legs that refused to work properly. He was still so hard to the point of it being almost painful, and even though he had almost, probably, quite possibly, decided not to swallow, he still felt a bit cheated, now that the choice had been taken away from him.

Jon seemed to be in a much better mood, though, so all in all? A job well done!

“You… are full of surprises… Mr McIntyre!”

Joe shrugged, trying to make it look casual, but felt too damn good about himself to pull it off.

“It worked, didn’t it?” he even stuck out his tongue at the older man. “You feeling relaxed?”

“Verrry!” Jon all but purred, making Joe’s hard cock weep. “Christ, Joey… what am I going to do with you?”

“Right now? Sing and dance, baby! After that? Who knows? You ready to go out there and make the Blockheads scream?”

He opened the door, just in time to see Donnie turn and leave the bathroom. For 2.5 seconds, he debated on whether or not he should tell Jon about it. He decided not to.

No point in bringing him down, now when he was relaxed and ready to get going.

How long had Donnie been there, though? How much had he heard?

Joe hated questions that he didn’t know the answer to.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe spent the entire show with an enormous erection. In the pants he was wearing that night? Yeah, there would not be a single Blockhead who didn’t get an eyeful of the Anaconda, straining to get out. It wouldn’t take long before this was all over the internet, and yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He felt high, drawing them all in, singing his heart out to each and every one of them.

Apparently, giving Jon a blow job right before the show was doing wonders for his performance. He couldn’t help but wonder what the millions of tweets later on would say. The very thought almost made him laugh. There would be some good ones, he would bet money on it. He would pick out the best ones and show them to Jon, because Joe knew to give credit where credit was due and him soaring all through the show, that was because of Jon, there was no doubt about that.  
He went straight for the shower after. After spending hours in a state of constant arousal, he was so hard it was starting to hurt and he needed to take care of business before ever being able to focus on anything else. It wouldn’t take long, and when he was done…

“It’s not like that!”

Joe slowed down a bit. That was Jon’s voice, he’d know that voice anywhere, and it was coming from behind a closed door.

“So tell me what it is, then!” another voice said and Joe’s blood turned cold as ice.

Donnie!

He stopped right outside the door and leaned in to be able to hear what they were saying. There was some mumbling that he couldn’t make out and before he knew what was happening, he pressed his ear against the door.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business what I do or with whom. Not anymore!”

“It is my business!” Donnie objected and Joe held his breath. “If you wanna make a fool of yourself…”

“I’m making a fool of myself? Me? I’m not the one running around with some whore, planning a wedding.”

Joe couldn’t stop a gasp at that and he smiled to himself as he heard Donnie start to speak out, defending his bride’s honor. Not that she ever had any to begin with. This is good; it was about time that Jon told Donnie that the situation had changed. And Jon was gonna need some serious TLC after this. Lucky for him, Joe was ready, and willing, to assist with that. He had to be on high alert, though. If Donnie suddenly stormed out, it wouldn’t do either one of them any good if he found Joe outside, listening at the door.

And then…

“Jon, if circumstances were different… You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you…”

“Except maybe tell me you love me!”

Joe blinked. Ok, this had taken a different turn, all of a sudden. He didn’t like that.

“I shouldn’t have to! It’s implied!” Donnie said, and Joe could almost hear the grin as he said it.

“So what if I asked you to not go through with it? What if I told you that you had to decide, right now, me or her. Because if you marry her… then it’s over. For good. I’ll walk out that door and leave and not look back.”

“Jon… If I could…”

“So do it! It’s your call. What do you want to do? Who do you really want to be with?”

Shit! Joe pressed his hand against the door, trying to mentally prevent any disaster from happening. There was complete silence. They were either just looking at each other, or they were… This is not good; this is not good at all.

“You want her gone? She’s gone!” He could hear Donnie say suddenly and his heart came to a complete stop.

“I want to be happy! I want to be able to tell people about us, I am sick of sneaking around. It’s not in me, you know that, it’s not who I am. And I… I want you to tell me that you love me.”

“Alright! You want it done right, I’ll make it right. Right now!”

“What are you doing?” Jon sounded suspicious and Joe’s curiosity was peaked, despite his state of panic. What the hell was going on in there?”

“There!” Donnie said after a few seconds. “How’s that?”

Silence. Joe bit his lip to keep himself from saying something really bad. What was going on?!”

“Are you sure?” Jon said and Joe got even more curious.

“Watch me!” Donnie was smiling again, you could always tell by his voice when he was smiling.

Silence again. Joe was beyond feeling panicked and was now trembling with frustration and curiosity. It was killing him, not knowing what was going on, but he didn’t like it.

‘He wasn’t yours to begin with’, his inner voice pointed out, somewhat bitter. Joe took a deep breath. It would be so much easier if he could just be a fly on the wall in there, or at least be able to…

“I can’t believe you did that!” he heard Jon say, and there was something in his voice… Hope! He was hopeful. Joe bit down harder on his bottom lip, tasting blood.

“Aren’t you a little old to be eavesdropping, Joseph!” a voice said, right behind him, and he turned around, blushing as Jordan came towards him.

“I wasn’t…”

“Did you see it?” Jordan asked as he stopped next to Joe.

“See what?!”

Jordan showed him his phone. Donnie had tweeted something. Joe felt his heart start beating again, so hard and fast that it hurt to breathe, as he read it.

“Ending the rumors. She’s gone! He’s in! I’m out! #DonathanFTW”

The emojis were pouring in by the second, thousands upon thousands of crying emojis, shocked emojis and even some angry emojis. There were millions of hearts, though, and happy emojis and #DonathanFTW was trending rapidly. There were plenty of *WHAT* and *WHY* and *NOOOOO* but also *YAY* and *FINALLY* and *MY LIFE IS COMPLETE, DONATHAN IS REAL, PEOPLE*.

Joe wasn’t sure if he was moving or not, he kept staring at the screen, trying to make sense of what it said. ‘To be fair, you knew it was fucked right from the start, you knew it wouldn’t last’ his inner voice pointed out. And yeah, ok, he might have known that it was doomed, but he had allowed himself to ignore that part. Of course it was doomed, it was fubar, but oh, it had been so much fun and so incredible while it lasted.

The curse of the rebound-guy. It was as simple as that.

“You ok, Joe?” Jordan asked and he nodded. Sure, he was ok, it’s not like he was in love with the guy or anything like that…

“I’m good, yeah!”

“You knew it wouldn’t last, right?”

Joe had to tear his eyes away from all the dancing emojis to be able to stare at Jordan. For two second, his mind was blank. And then, he remembered all the strange looks he’d gotten from the younger Knght brother over the past few weeks, that phone call right in the middle of sex where Jon had said Joe’s name while talking to his brother… Of course Jordan had known, he wasn’t stupid. And yeah, of course Joe had known that it wouldn’t last, he just… hadn’t been properly prepared for when it would end. And he most certainly had not been prepared for Donnie to do something like this.

Shit! Jenny McSlutbag would find out about this through a fucking tweet… Joe was almost certain that he could hear a distant thunder. And Harley… Same thing! Oh, this was not gonna be pretty.

“It’s not gonna be pretty!” he said out loud.

“We’ve ridden out storms before. We can deal with this!”

Considering that this was probably the first time Jordan found out about his brother being involved with Donnie, Jordan was surprisingly calm.

“You already knew, didn’t you?”

Jordan shrugged.

“I know my brother! The more he tried to hide something from me, the more obvious he gets. I’ve known for years. It took every ounce of willpower not to do some serious damage to Donnie when he started making a fool of himself around Jenny.”

“So why didn’t you?”

Jordan gave him a warm smile.

“You, Joe! You was there for Jon when he needed someone, you made him smile again. I figured that if Jon was happy, then I shouldn’t have a problem with Donnie being an ass. I was just on my way over to Jon to talk about it when I saw the tweet.”

They stood silent for a few minutes, giving Jon and Donnie some time together. Joe couldn’t help but wonder why it didn’t hurt more. Sure, he had always known that it would end, but he had been completely enamored with Jon, the man had done things to him that no one had done before… And yet, despite that, the only thing he could think of was: We’re stronger together! We can ride it out, but only if we’re together! They need us, they need our support!

It would all work out for the best. Jon and Donnie would have the support of their brothers, their friends and families, their fans… He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Donnie had pulled himself together and given Jon what he desired the most. And Joe couldn’t help but feel that he’d had something to do with it as well.

And that kinda made up for it.


End file.
